Mordecai
Mordecai is one of the two main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. He’s also a guest star in the show School Daze. He made his debut in the non-canon short ("2 in the AM PM") as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Personality Mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sings karaoke, and drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Of the duo of two main characters, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at times, though they are unrelated to work. An example is in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" when Mordecai tries to attract Margaret with DudeTime, but ends up attracting a group of ill-mannered, lazy, and irresponsible unicorns that wreak havoc. Mordecai puts up with Rigby's laziness and immaturity, once even filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring." Mordecai tends to be more sociable, friendly and serious than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Unlike Rigby, Mordecai doesn't talk about or openly express himself or his feelings. Therefore, Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests by speaking his heart. Whenever he was around his crush, Margaret, he would often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he often made up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. He is a serious person and wants people to do the right thing. It is also proven that he is fond of the word "dude" and the saying "oooooooh!," as he and Rigby often exclaim. Appearance Mordecai is a 6'3" tall, skinny, anthropomorphic blue jay. He was 23 when the series began. The upper portion of his head, wings, tail feathers, and back are mostly blue, while the lower portion of his head and chest are white (and a few times pale-blue) with a faint, blue line down the length of his chest. A thick, curved black marking is on each side of his head, around where his ears would be. His dark gray nose is found on his grey beak between his two eyes. Two white lines are found on both of his wings with two thinner, black lines on each of his fingers and one stripe of each of his thumbs, and three tail feathers, each with two black stripes. Mordecai's legs are grey with black stripes across the width and two toes. Like most blue jays, he has curved, crested blue feathers, or "hair", on his head. Skills/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits—both good and bad—throughout the series. * Artist- '''In "Camping can be Cool", it was revealed that Mordecai went to art school, but in "Fool Me Twice" it was revealed that Mordecai dropped out. In "Bad Portrait" it was revealed he had bad portrait skills. In a flashback, he tried to draw a lady, and the resulting picture was so bad, that she ran away crying, ruining his confidence in art. Another time was when he was failing sculpture, and his friend Sad Sax Guy advised him to make a sculpture of his instructor's "human form". However, that too was a disaster. Despite this, as shown when he made a great portrait of Benson, he is actually a good artist. After the series finale, he becomes a famous artist with his own art gallery. * '''Leadership - Mordecai has some notable leadership skills, as displayed in many episodes, such as "Exit 9B." * Video Game Master - Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in "It's Time" because of Rigby's constant bragging about going out with Margaret, "Jinx," and "Bet to Be Blonde" when Rigby cheats and unplugs Mordecai's controller). Mordecai is always player one, except at the end of "Death Punchies". * Educated '''- Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (as mentioned in the episode "More Smarter"), but also a college education (although, in "Fool Me Twice", Rigby said that Mordecai never graduated). However, he was outwitted by Rigby when the latter got him to drink "RigJuice". * '''Skilled Liar - In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar and ultimately emerged victorious. Near the end of the episode, he lied to Benson about what happened to his sandwich in which Benson believed over Rigby's truth. * Truthful - Mordecai is not only a skilled liar, but he is also very truthful. For example, in "The Power", Mordecai instantly admitted what happened to Skips when Benson asked him. * Skilled at Staring - '''Mordecai has shown that he can go hours into a staring contest. He did so against Peeps in the episode of the same name and won, even though he couldn't blink after the contest and had to go to the hospital. * '''Guitar Player - In "This Is My Jam" and "Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys", he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. * Enhanced Strength - This greatly varies from episode to episode, though he is always seen to be much stronger than Rigby. This is notable when the two engage in a game of Punchies. However, while not on Skips' or Muscle Man's level, there are several instances where Mordecai possesses well-above-average strength, as he has on these occasions bashed his way through locked doors ("Just Set Up the Chairs"). In fact, he is so strong that he can break a broom with one punch and easily rip a shirt as shown in "Mordecai and the Rigbys". However, his most recent and impressive feat of physical strength is shown when he bashed Death Bear across a room and through a wall in the episode of the same name. * Coffee Drinker - Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In "Free Cake", the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In "Mordecai and the Rigbys", Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. * Speeches - Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches. Examples are sen in: "Don", when Mordecai persuades Rigby to confront and mend Rigby's relationship with his brother; "Rage Against The TV", when Mordecai tells Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost to help with beating the Hammer; in "Muscle Woman", when he talks to Starla, unintentionally infatuating her; and in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", when Mordecai tries to tell the crowd about being tricked into lip-synching. Another example would be when Mordecai apologizes to CJ to calm her down in "Yes Dude Yes". Also, he gave a protest speech to Margaret being trapped in the Voice Messaging Control Center in "Butt Dial", begging her not to play the message that contained the song Mordecai made up about how it would be like if they were together forever. However, it didn't work. He is also shown to give a great speech in "Exit 9B", which Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. claimed touching. In "Do or Diaper ", he explained to Margaret about the bet, and admitted that he likes her. * Kind-Hearted - Mordecai possesses social skills that an immature Rigby doesn't. Mordecai has better relations with his friends, and has never really shown many harsh feelings toward them. He always tries to settle disagreements. He also admitted a certain secret to save his life. The only major time he wasn't kind-hearted was in "It's Time" when he pushed Rigby off of a microwave, killing him, though it was out of anger, and he was immediately regretful of his actions. * Music Lover and Singer - Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. In "Mordecai and the Rigbys", "Karaoke Video", and "Butt Dial" he sings nice and clear, although he tends to be off-key. Also, he seemed to know about a band called Brain Explosion that Rigby didn't know about in "This Is My Jam". He also once listened to a song on repeat for five days in "Yes Dude Yes". He can also come up with song lyrics on the spot, as demonstrated when he and Rigby rap with each other, such as in "Party Pete" and especially "Silver Dude". Additionally, he can play the saxophone, since he was in jazz band in high school. * Skilled Fighter - Mordecai is very good at fighting others, as seen in many episodes. Examples are Muscle Manand Hi Five Ghost in "The Night Owl", Chad and Jeremy in "Replaced", Carrey O'Key and Carl in "Karaoke Video" and The "Family" "Restaurant" people in "Out of Commission ". He is also skilled in the powerful martial arts of Death Kwon Do and can perform many amazing techniques when wearing the proper attire. * Party Animal - In "Party Pete", "See You There", and some other episodes, it shows that Mordecai really likes to party. * Sanitation - Even though Mordecai is a party animal, he is good at cleaning up major parties. This is shown in "Replaced", "Butt Dial", "Party Pete", etc. * Snoring - It is seen in "Ello Gov'nor" that he snores when he sleeps. * Ladies Man - Despite the fact he has a crush on Margaret, he has earned attention of Starla from "Muscle Woman", CJ, and his 12 dates from "Yes Dude Yes" (though Rigby was the one who set him up for it), possibly Ladonna from "Access Denied". A woman from "Do or Diaper" gives him her phone number when Mordecai was practicing his kissing. * Skilled Rapper- Along with Rigby, he is shown on occasions such as "Rap It Up" and "Party Pete" rapping very well. They also tried to teach Pops how to rap in order to take on the CrewCrew to prepare him in their rap battle. * Skilled Dancer - As seen in "TGI Tuesday", Mordecai is a skilled dancer, known famous for his "robot". * Donut Master - Seen in "Carter and Briggs", wherein Mordecai along with Rigby practice the art of "donut driving", and eventually master it thanks to Muscle Man's tutelage. They also manage to win the contest in the episode. * Skilled Driving - As shown many times in the show, Mordercai is shown to be a very good driver, especially in the golf cart. In many occasions, he is always shown to be the driver of the whole gang when in a chase scene. Also, he is able to make sharp turns, think fast, and be a match for many that are chasing him. The only person who could rival his skill is Thomas. * Skilled Dodgeball Player - It is revealed in "Dodge This" he is quite an impressive dodgeball player, easily eliminating most of the Thunder Girlz, until it was left to him and CJ. More information on this can be found on the episode page. * Imaginative - Both Mordecai and Rigby seem to have an active imagination. They tend to have a lot of creative ideas, but as shown in "Video 101", they unfortunately lack a sense of when those ideas become too many, or when they are just simply over the top. * Motorcycle Driving - In "Play Date", despite having some trouble in the beginning, he quickly learned how to ride a motorcycle from CJ when they were being chased by a bunch of angry demonic parents. * Heimlich Manouvre Expert - Mordercai is shown to be skilled in using this technique to save people such as Muscle Man from choking a few times before without fail. Weaknesses * Heavy Sleeper - Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be the usual heavy sleeper, falling asleep very often. Rigby has gently shaken him to get him to wake up many times. (Examples: " Ello Gov'nor ", " This Is My Jam " and " Really Real Wrestling "). I also managed to sleep through being sent to Australia in " Mordecai and Rigby Down Under ". * Slacker - Mordecai and Rigby both have a tendency to slack off from work. Benson then yells at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode. * Lousy Swimmer - It is implied in " Meat Your Maker " when the hot dogs put Skips, Pops, Benson and Mordecai to marinate, and he was practically drowning. However, this was shown to be false as I have competed against Frank in a diving contest in Family BBQ . * Mordecai-ing -''' Despite being a ladies man, he is very often seen being too nervous or scared to make the first move to express his true feelings. His reluctance to make the first move is notorious, that his name is often the term of chicken-ing out by his fellow friends, hence the term "Pulling a Mordecai." For example, in " Meteor Moves " he was reluctant to make the move that he almost end up being friendzoned, and in " I Like You Hi ", he accidentally texted the aforementioned phrase to CJ, and tried to come up with a convoluted plan to tell her the text was an autocorrect of "I like YuHi", which he admits he did because he was nervous to admit his feelings. * Roller skating- In "Yes Dude Yes", Mordecai is shown to not be very good at roller skating, as his legs are shaking and he almost falls over when he and CJ go roller skating. However, in a later episode ("Bald Spot"), he goes roller skating with Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen, and he roller skates just fine. * '''Poor Navigation - In " Survival Skills ", Mordecai seems to have a poor sense of direction, getting himself and Rigby lost in the middle of the woods and only to end up in the same place where they started. He even mentioned that he forgot where the golf cart was located. * 'Generous to a Fault ' - While he's not a complete pushover, Mordecai finds it hard to say no at times. In " 1000th Chopper Flight Party ", he did not object to getting in the helicopter with Margaret because he did not want to hurt the Smith family's feelings, despite the fact that there would be a chance that CJ would notice (and unfortunately, She did). * 'Traitor ' - as was shown in the episode "Trash Boat," he did not think twice about telling everyone that Rigby had changed his name to Trash Boat, making him the target of everyone's joking, an attitude that a true best friend would never it would have. He also refused to give Rigby the money to change his name back just so he could continue to make fun of him (although Mordecai does help Rigby change his name back after their lives are put in danger) Relationships Rigby Rigby has been Mordecai's best friend since they were toddlers. The two are virtually inseparable, always finding ways to forgive any breaks in their friendship. Mordecai is the tall, responsible, mannered one, while Rigby is the short, immature, energetic one in the duo. They both work at the park together with Benson as their boss. Every episode that has ever aired has always shown the two as a duo. Mordecai usually punches Rigby and says "Shut up, dude!" when he gets mad at him. Rigby also usually causes the problems In "Don", Mordecai told Rigby that he thinks of him as his brother, because he embarrasses him and he thinks he's awkward to look at, and he sometimes wants to trade him in for someone else, but he doesn't because brothers always have to make do with each other. Benson Benson is Mordecai's boss at the Park. Even though he yells at Mordecai and Rigby a lot, it seems that Benson never gets angry at Mordecai on his own. Benson recognizes Mordecai's greater sense of responsibility and self-control, something that Rigby doesn't have. Benson also treats Mordecai with the same level of respect as the other workers. A good example of this is in "Eggscellent". Mordecai punches Benson in the face after he scolds him over Rigby's coma. Instead of getting outright angry, he asks Mordecai what his problem was. He then later apologizes to Mordecai about what he said. Mordecai also apologizes to Benson for punching him in the face and then tells him that he is a good friend. Benson also showed Mordecai respect in "Picking Up Margaret", where he let Mordecai borrow his car to pick up Margaret and take her to the airport. Eileen Mordecai knows of Eileen's crush on Rigby and even said they'd make a "cute couple" as shown in "Do Me a Solid". He also likes making fun of it, which often results in making Rigby angry. Mordecai shows friendship to Eileen for asking Margaret to go camping with Rigby in "Camping Can Be Cool". Mordecai also shows his bond with Eileen in "Death Bear" when he saves her from the Death Bear. Skips Mordecai respects Skips due to Skips's ability to fix any problem Mordecai and Rigby cause. They seem to be great friends. In "Skips vs. Technology," Mordecai and Rigby print him a note that shows him how much they care about him and what he does for the park. More often than not, Mordecai relies on Skips to fix everything. Mordecai and Skips once played video games together in "Video Game Wizards," leaving Rigby out. Pops Mordecai is really good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, they tend to get along and have no problems. Along with Rigby, they always seem to want to help Pops. For example, in "Dizzy," they try to help him with his stage fright, and in "Rap It Up," they join him in his battle against CrewCrew to prove that he is not a loser. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost Mordecai likes Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost at times, but he doesn't approve of their personality, especially Muscle Man's "my mom" jokes. He once even corrected Muscle Man about it, though he had to face Muscle Man's brother John Sorrenstein as a result of his confrontation. In Season 3, they become nicer and friendlier to each other and help each other with their problems. In the episode "Guy's Night", Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are hanging out with each other like typical guys, ordering pizza, soda, etc. Also Mordecai and the other park employees (except Benson) help Muscle Man in Longest Weekend when they keep an eye on him to keep him from seeing Starla, so she will not break up with him to test their love after seeing a movie called "The Longest Weekend ". By Season 5, Mordecai and Rigby seem to be very good friends with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, and they regularly help each other with their problems. Alex Mordecai gets along well with Alex. The two act as brothers and goof off most of the time. They swim, watch YouTube, and use the Xbox together. They often mess with Rigby. Tom Mordecai and Tom get along well with each other. While Alex and Rigby are doing something stupid, they would aometimes have a conversation. Allison Mordecai gets along with Allison much better than Rigby does. He often sides with her when mocking Rigby. Aunt Sally and William Mordecai has a neutral relationship with Aunt Sally, but tries to avoid William whenever he is angry. Michael and Uncle Jerry Mordecai is able to have a great relationship with Michael and Uncle Jerry. He enjoys eating dinner and staying over with them. Dora and Diego When Mordecai, Dora, and Diego are unable to go somewhere with the Connellys, such as the Stadium Theater, they would go off and do something else together. Trent and Willy Trent doesn't like Mordecai because he is friends with Alex, and Willy and Mordecai get along perfectly, even though he got him arrested in The School Daze Christmas Movie. Trivia * J.G. Quintel uses his natural speaking voice to voice Mordecai. * He was the first character to speak in the Pilot, making him the first person in Regular Show ''history to talk. * Despite both of them being birds, Mordecai and Margaret sport a full set of teeth on their beaks and have two "toes" instead of the standard four. * For the longest amount of time, Mordecai was one of the only characters who hadn't mentioned any relatives. ** Uncle Steve, who is revealed in a story of "Terror Tales of the Park II" (though this is not exactly a physical appearance), is Mordecai's first revealed relative, and Mordecai's parents appear a season later in "The Thanksgiving Special". * It is mentioned in "Don" that he doesn't have a brother, and Maxin' and Relaxin' shows that he's an only child. * According to "Don", Mordecai has known Rigby since he was five or six years old. However, in the movie, it shows that they been best friends since they were toddlers. * It is noted that his chest is sometimes light blue, but its main color is white, like all Blue Jays. * It is revealed that in "Meat Your Maker" that he can't stay in places that are below 10 degrees, or he will lose consciousness. * In "Camping Can Be Cool", it is revealed that he went to Art College, but in "Fool Me Twice" it's revealed that he didn't graduate, which is supported in "Meteor Moves" when he told Margaret that he left Art School. ** "Bad Portrait" reveals that one of the reasons he left is that he was stressed by drawing reflective portraits of others. * Mordecai's favorite band is Brain Explosion. * Mordecai signs his name as Mordo. * On many occasions, Mordecai and Rigby have shown an interest in rapping (Ex. "Party Pete","Rap It Up", Silver Dude") * He has a different appearance in the pilot. * In the pilot and "First Day", you can see Mordecai's head swishing around when he moves it. * In "Rap It Up", when Rigby was rapping, it is revealed that Mordecai cried when he saw a movie called ''A Very Happy Bride. * He has been nicknamed Mordo, Mordecry, Wrongecai, Brodecai, Blondecai, Motorcai, and Mordy. * Mordecai refers to Rigby as "Dude" in every single episode except "Rigby Goes to the Prom". * In the game Project Exonaut, he, Rigby, and Skips have their own exosuits. * As seen in "Diary", Mordecai has developed a fear for microwaves after what happened in "It's Time". * In "Diary", it reveals Mordecai's secrets are: ** He likes to go commando a lot. ** He likes to sing along to really bad pop music. ** Sometimes, when him and Rigby are supposed to clean the gutters, they go to get coffee instead. ** When him and Rigby bought beds, he took Rigby's and stacked it under his and told him that they didn't bring it, due to it being really comfortable. * "Out of Commission", "Caveman", "Skips' Story", "The End of Muscle Man" and "A Regular Epic Final Battle" are the only times we see him cry. He only cries when loved ones die, or when he's watching a romantic movie (at least in "Rap It Up" mentioned by Rigby). * Mordecai is the only known person to finish and survive the Eggscellent challenge, as the only other person to finish it (Johnathan Kimble) died after picking the wrong Eggscellent hat. * It was revealed in "Bad Kiss" that Mordecai has his own Milkshakes called Mordeshakes (though Rigby came up with the name). * In "The Christmas Special", it was revealed that when him and Rigby were little, they both wanted an invisibility cloak. * In "Sandwich of Death" Mordecai (along with Rigby and Benson) has been seen using Death Kwon Do like an expert, despite the fact that Mordecai, Rigby and Benson are never seen practicing the martial arts. * Mordecai kissed Margaret five times in the series so far; the episodes were "Bad Kiss" (only in the beginning), "Picking Up Margaret", "Meteor Moves", "Steak Me Amadeus", and "Merry Christmas Mordecai". ** They almost kissed in "Death Bear", "Bad Kiss" (In the end) and "Do or Diaper". * In "The Power" it was revealed some of the things Rigby and him always wanted were: to fly, a bouncy house that can fly, a black car with flames, a fanny pack which has a glove which can give them cool clothes and sunglasses, with The Power look-a-like instruments, and a bunch of other stuff. Ex: Bowling equipment, fuzzy and regular dice, and an 80s Metal CD. * In "Silver Dude", it's first revealed that he used to have brown hair when he was younger. In this case, it was long and it covered his eyes. ** This is most likely a reference to J.G. Quintel, who had similar hair for a short while. * In "A Skips in Time", it's revealed that in high school, he used to have braces. * In "Rigby in the Sky With Burrito", it is revealed that in high school, Mordecai was in art club, dodgeball team and jazz band. It is also mentioned how he played the saxophone since he signed up late and the guitar spots were taken. However it might be that he secretly enjoyed playing the saxophone. * "Lunch Break" suggests that a Mordecai dyed his hair brown sometime when he was 12. It also suggests he styled his hair back to the way it is currently around the time he was in college * Mordecai is the most focused character in the series, more so than Rigby. * Mordecai used to be the only character with a major role in every episode until The Lunch Club. * In "Real Date," it is revealed that Mordecai likes chocolate and waffles. * in "Video Game Wizards", it revealed that Mordecai likes mixed nuts. * In "Real Date", he almost got killed when Matchmaker McIntyre shot his bazooka gun that was suppose to hit CJ. * He is referred to as "Mordy" by his mother. * In "Maxin' and Relaxin'", his mother revealed that Mordecai used to eat prunes to "keep him regular", meaning he had stomach problems (or to keep him from gaining weight). * Also, like CJ, Mordecai had a one-sided riff with a family member that was eventually resolved. * In "Rigby in the Sky With Burrito" Rigby revealed that Mordecai was cool in high school suggesting that he was popular. * In "Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special", when the owner of PlayCo offers Mordecai and Rigby a hundred dollars for signing over their likenesses to be used as action figures, Mordecai refers to it as "a month's pay." This means that Mordecai and Rigby earn just $1,200 a year, at an hourly rate of about 63 cents - well below the minimum wage of any U.S. state. ** It could be that Mordecai and Rigby's gross salary is much higher than this, and $100 is a month's take-home pay after paying for damages that they have caused in the past. * In Lunch Break it revealed that in art college he accidently sat on a brownie while wearing white jeans. ** This incident may be the reason that Mordecai doesn't normally wear pants, or clothes in general, since in the next scene after this is revealed, Mordecai is seen in his college years wearing only a sweatshirt and no pants. * Also in Lunch Break every night before a test he would order a pizza because the grease would increase his studying skills. * In Just Friends it shows that if he married Margaret, he would reach his goals as an artist, and they would have lived in a houseboat and had three children together, with one being named Mallory, who would become pro video game designers. * In Maellard's Package it is revealed that Mordecai wants to be a pilot. * Just like Rigby, Mordecai seems to get away with almost everything when Benson plans to fire him and Rigby. * He and his wife work in the same artist job. * He, along with Rigby are the only main characters to appear in every episode of the series. * He, along with Rigby are the only main characters whose last names were not revealed. * Matt Price explained why Mordecai didn't end up with Margaret or CJ: ** "We felt like the Margaret / CJ story was complete, and they were both on their own path already. We also felt like Mordecai had moved on in his life. He finally left the park to pursue art, and we thought it'd be cool if he met someone while doing that. But we love Margaret and C.J., and we're sure that they're happy without Mordecai! He was too wishy-washy with them!!"4 Gallery MordecaiFig.jpg|Mordecai Figure Rpsmor.jpg|"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS" Mordo-cai.jpg|Mordecai playing guitar Sweepacai.jpg|Sweepacai Mordeci and-Rigys.png|Mordecai and the Rigbys Mordecai RS.PNG|Regular Show Artwork Mordecai 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Mordecai HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Mordecai FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork